inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Inheriwiki:Featured article
A featured article is an article that has been identified as the best the ''Inheriwiki'' has to offer. These articles should be well-written, neatly formatted, and extensively researched. *'Featured articles are now randomized to promote evenly-distributed impressions.' *List of featured articles *History Nominate To nominate an article for the featured article honor, follow these steps: #Place the tag at the top of the article in question. #Add the article to the list of nominated articles below, listing your reasons as to why it should be featured. #Other users will either support or object the nomination. Nominated articles Angela ;Nomination I didn't nominate it, but there's no entry for it here, so here you go. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Iner22 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . ;Comments Angela's quite an important character but I don't think the article has enough info about her. It would not be a good featured article. ShirleyA 11:26, 16 Apr. 2009 She is quite an important character, but not REALLY important, so I think the article is a good size, plus it has a picture, as well as other links, for example the Angela fansite. So I think I support this proposal. Toothless99 15:39, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I personally don't think the article content is completely upto scrath yet; Perhaps after Book 4, it might have enough information to be added as a FA. However, I think she is becoming a more and more important character as the book continues, by Book 4, Chapter 4, more is revelaed about her... So I think she might eventually become a more prominent character - Therefore, I would like to see more theories about here, and by making this article a FA, it would probably help alot. Considering all of that, I support this proposal. [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 19:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think this would be pretty good as a featured article. Thoughts? I'm living for my 23:47, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I believe so. HenryJh 98 (Magic) 00:30, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Angela doesn't relay do much solembum was the real important one of the two she was also to secretive for me. Valenthyne Inheritance Cycle Wiki ;Nomination I think this article should be the featured article because it is a great thing to think how much fun we have had because of the kind people who set this site up for us all! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by PhantomPrincess (Talkpizzayo Ghggggg ▪ ▪ ) . ;Comments Well, it would be cool, but I think we can make it so much better. What's worse, without another book or movie, there doesn't seem to be much going on around the site. Therequiembellishere 05:12, 7 July 2007 (UTC) I think this should be a featured article because it shows how this site progressed over the years -Marceloardz A rather useless article with low information content. The only important information on this page is the launch date. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 08:41, July 18, 2010 (UTC) It still has those CSS problems and I have just noticed that any attempts to click on the word or arrow in the "Entertainment" box simply redirect you to the front page.--Wyvern Rex. 08:51, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I oppose this on the basis of it being a small article compared to other FA nominations, aswell as the fact most information within the article is repeated on the Home-Page, which means it is, in an essence, already a featured article. I think it would need a lot of imporvments to take it upto FA Level. [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 19:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Glaedr Nomination I think this article should be nominated because Glaedr's a main character, and the article is really good, with no grammar or spelling errors. (none that I could find). It also has a good image gallery, including fanart. Toothless99 15:09, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Comments : I agree. An informative and through overview of the subject matter (On a dragon, no less!), with (in my opinion) the most comprehensive gallery on the wiki. I would probably second an FA-nomination for Oromis as well.--Wyvern Rex. 18:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I also agree, it's a very good article, and I can't notice any flaws, or a lack of information - But I think that Oromis should be an FA if Glaedr is... Even if he has to be nominated seperately. [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 19:01, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Glaedr has good information on his page and a great gallery. I agree too, The article is well written and Glaedr is also my favorite dragon. Cockatoo123 (talk) 04:17, March 26, 2014 (UTC) I agree as well he's so powerful and mighty and wise his biggest fault was his gloomy attitude. Valenthyne I do agree. Without Glaedr, Eragon and Saphira would never have defeated Galbatorix. Oromis (inevitably...) Nomination The Cripple-who-is(was?)-Whole has provided some of the most important plot points in the series and of course is bonded to Glaedr, the other FA-nomination. However, there are no images.--Wyvern Rex. 14:07, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Comments It is a good article with a lot of information, but the lack of pictures is an unfortunate drawback, as it is good for featured articles to have pictures, however he didn't appear in a film so there's not much we can do about that. Toothless99 14:24, October 21, 2010 (UTC) The article itself is of a very high quality, and while the lack of pictures is a drawback, I think it should still become a FA - There are Fanart images of Oromis than can be found. Could we link Ormomis & Glaedr, and put them as a joint FA? [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 14:47, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Thorn Nomination Thorn is, if you think about it, an utmost significant and important character in the cycle. He is what makes Murtagh a Dragon Rider, he basically changes the entire viewing world's point of view of Murtagh. The page about him is very informative and overall a polished one at that. Comments As nominator —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Novafan365 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 03:08, October 25, 2011. Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~). Nothing much wrong with the article and a comprehensive gallery is present. See below...--Wyvern Rex. 09:06, October 25, 2011 (UTC) --Weas-El ✉ 07:40, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Murtagh Nomination Murtagh is an eternal fan favorite character (regardless of how much he actually does in any given book). The article is comprehensive, detailed, well written and includes images. For a major character in the first book and a strong supporting character in the next two, it is remarkable that Murtagh hasn't been nominated already. Murtagh and Thorn would together be strong additions to the ranks of featured articles. Comments as nominator.--Wyvern Rex. 09:06, October 25, 2011 (UTC) --Weas-El ✉ 07:40, October 26, 2011 (UTC) es:Project:Artículo Destacado Category:Featured articles